Disguised
by Tindersticks
Summary: Bunta, Bunta, Bunta. The things you do to hide from Niou. Niou, Niou, Niou. The things you do to get Bunta. Request for Genocide Never Again! Ah, yes, don't forget the poor customer! But... Niou got... in the lips... And in the back of his head... Uo-san!


**The request for Genocide Never Again! ^^ Hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Well… Here's the thing. I wub Rikkai and Hyoutei. So since I do, the main school wouldn't be Seigaku. Unfortunately, the disclaimer thing is here for a reason. DX**

**Oh yeah, I was just making this up as I went along, so please excuse any OOCness. I like to think Bunta is just crazy like that. XD **

**NO OFFENSE MEANT IN THIS! **

Bunta nervously looked around, trying to see if Niou was following him or something. After all, the rat-tailed boy had been pissed off at him and so he mentioned the word "revenge."

Which, obviously, got him worked up. 'I am NOT going to fall for his tricks this time! I'm going to be on my guard!' He thought, eyes ablaze with determination. 'Never again!' Bunta had even went as far as wearing a bright pink poncho and putting on a wig. Well, actually, he put on a long haired-wig, caked his face with make-up, and slipped on one of his sister's dresses.

Niou would never, _never_ suspect him to do such a stupid thing, right? He thought he looked like a pretty decent girl, if not for the white face and cherry red lips that just stuck out like a sore thumb. It would totally destroy his reputation if he got found out, too. What if someone took a picture and posted it in the bulletin board at school?

He started having second thoughts.

In fact, he wouldn't even have to be like this if it weren't for his strong desire for cake and gum. Bunta just doesn't miss his cake time. Even if it meant he'd have to put on a disguise. He inched into the store, glanced at his surroundings, then bolted in and tried to lock the door.

"Marui-kun? What are you…" The owner of the store looked at him once. Twice. Thrice. Then turned around, going into the storage room. His shoulders visibly shook, probably from laughter.

"Hehh? So you're here, Bunta?" A familiar voice spoke up with a smug tone. Said person froze, blood turning cold. He became stiff as a rock and pretended to be a statue. Unfortunately, it was too late. Niou had already taken a picture with his cell. {Cellphone}

"…"

"… *Smirk*"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OH MY - GOD DID YOU JUST – ARE YOU FORWARDING THAT?"

"Yep."

"… Dang you Niou."

"Call me Masaharu."

"No. I don't want to."

"Why do we rhyme? It's obviously too hard for you."

"It's so not hard for me to rhyme! In fact, it's more difficult for you!"

"Psh, yeah right, who's the one ending with my same rhyme as me again?"

"HA! YOU ENDED IT! Oh yeah, oh yeah~"

"…" *Click*

"… You didn't send it yet?"

"Nope."

"You're so evil!" Bunta whined, pouting. Niou snickered, whipping out a digital camera and repeatedly snapped pictures of the random poses the other made as he, in vain, tried to escape. It caused him to bump into a customer, who fell back onto a shelf, which then crashed down on both of them, but Niou had tried to save him and he somehow got caught in the mess. The position of them was now very, very awkward. See, Bunta was on the bottom. His lips were touching Niou's. The customer was on Niou. His lips were touching Niou's head. He was getting kissed by two people at the same time. Their eyes widened and Bunta started blushing heavily.

He moved his head a little to breathe, then shouted, "GET OFFA ME YOU FAT OAFS! GOSH!" The person on top of him squirmed and tried to get out, but only made things more awkward. {Ahem.}

"YO! UO-SAN! HELP UUUSSS!" He pleaded, but to no avail. The childish store owner was just staring at them with amusement dancing in his eyes. "I'LL BRING MY ENTIRE TENNIS TEAM HERE AND FORCE THEM TO EAT!" Bingo~!

"Sure." Uo-san grinned, his strong arms lifting the shelf off of them. The customer scrambled out, practically darting out of the cutesy shop. He never looked back, which caused Uo-san to chuckle. He sighed. "Lost another customer. How're you gonna repay me, huh?" He asked, then an idea formulated.

Bunta didn't like the mischievous gleam in his eyes. He could see the gears moving in his head. Niou was silently cursing under his breath.

And then it happened.

"MUWA!" Uo-san shouted, pushing the two boys' heads together. When he let go, they both sprang back, wiping their mouth rapidly. He started cracking up, rolling around the floor. "I'll give you a free cake today, Bunta! You sure overdid yourself this time!"

The walk home was just as awkward, if not even more awkward. Luckily, Uo-san had given him clean clothes to wear and he washed his face, so people wouldn't stare. He kept his sister's clothing in a bag.

Niou had been silent the whole time while Bunta bit his lip, trying to think of the cake. Instead, his thoughts just lead to the friend beside him. 'We just kissed. Like, twice. In one day. I think I liked it.' As soon as that sentence flew into his head, it flew back outside. 'Yeah, right! I liked it only because it's payback for Niou!'

'Bunta, why can't you geeett iiiiit?' Mini Niou whined, pouting. If only his friend knew his feelings. *Sigh* "Bunta…" He murmured unconsciously, then slapped his hands over his mouth. Said person looked at him curiously as he felt his face heat up.

Bunta suddenly found the bug crawling up his shoe to be very – that was a millipede. Yelping, he frantically threw his shoe into the bushes and jumped into a surprised Niou's arms. "What happened?"

"A millipede!"

"You idiot! Now you have to go home with a sock and a shoe and more bugs can crawl into your sock and nip at your skin and – "

"Haruuu!"

"…"

"Oops."

"No, I like that."

"…" His hands inched towards the other's. Suddenly, their fingers were intertwined together.

"Ha-chin!"

"No."

"Haru-chin!"

"No."

"Ha-chan!"

"No."

"Haru-chi!"

"No."

"Masa-kun?"

"DEFINITELY NOT."

"… Haru?"

"… Fine."

"Heehee~" Bunta cheekily grinned, pecking 'Haru's' cheek. "Score!"

**OMG IT'S DONE. T^T GeNa, tell me if it's satisfactory~ If the line breaks don't show up… Then it'll be confusing. **


End file.
